Shadow Daddy 2: Lightning's Shadow
by LyokoDragon15
Summary: Shad, Rose and Sapphire go to New Marais to get help with the war in Boston. But when they meet their best hope for a companion, what if he turns out evil? And what's happening back in Boston while Shad is gone? R&R, review, favorite and follow. Read Shadow Daddy first to understand. Part 1 of the Alliance Saga.
1. Powerless in the Swamp

And so part two of the series begins. Wasn't that long but still, I needed to write this down. Read Shadow Daddy to understand what the HELL is going on and remember to R&R.

* * *

The portal dropped all three of us off in a swamp… AWAY from New Marais city. "The hell is this?!" I asked Jake over the com link. I was pissed that we ended up away from the specified target; the strongest person in New Marais, or at least their base of operations. Instead, we ended up in a freaking swamp.

"Sorry man," Jake apologized to us, "but this is within proximity of the strongest person in that dimension." I checked my watch and it was true. He was on the other side of the swamp though. God dammit to freaking hell!

I sighed and said, "Well thanks for at least getting us here man, give me a heads up on how back home is doing later though k." I signed off after that. If Will did anything to my family and friends back at home I swear to god, nothing could save him from my rage.

"Well this sucks," Rose said. I looked over to her to see that the portal changed our styles too. Rose was now wearing a yellow and brown hoodie, a pair of jeans, and sneakers with a rose on the side of the shoes. She also was wearing a backpack with the Black Star gang symbol on the back of it. That brought back memories. Hopefully, things could go back to normal soon.

"Can we get going daddy?" Sapphire asked me. I looked over to her and saw she was wearing a blue hoodie, dirty jeans, and pink, black and red sneakers, her adam needle was on her back, and of course, her signature necklace. I chuckled, remembering when I found and adopted her two years ago. But that was when I was 14, when everything was easier. Now we were here on a mission for help with back home.

"Yeah," I replied to her smiling from the nostalgia. "Let's head for that metal rig over there." I pointed towards the metal rigging with what looked like soldiers on it. They could help us… probably. As we walked over, I became aware of what I was wearing. I was wearing a red and yellow hoodie, brown jeans, with blue and red sneakers. I also wore a backpack, only I had flame patterns and my teams symbol on the back and I had the hunting knife that Rose gave me for my birthday last year on my hip. That's odd I thought I left that at home. Oh well, at least I can defend myself if necessary.

As we approached the rig, I noticed that they had some weird stones on the table. It wasn't weird that they had them, but it was that said stones were glowing. One was red like fire, one was pink like a brain, and one was black as oil. When we arrived, I decided to grab their attention. "Hey there!" I shouted to them. They were startled by our arrival and got really mad, really fast. But I didn't notice this and continued on. "You guys got a boat? We need a lift to New Marais to meet a friend."

"How the hell did a bunch demons get on our rig?!" one of them asked his friends. Demons? The hell were they talking about, we weren't demons. Or at least not in this world anyway.

"Who the fuck cares?" another replied. I counted three guys who started training their guns on us. "Just shoot 'em!" They opened fire on us, so we took cover behind a log that was on the ground near Rose, Sapphire and I.

"Hit 'em with Electro Bolt, Rose!" I shouted to my companion. She looked over cover, aimed at a soldier and… nothing. Nothing came out of her hand. Then what Rose said next not only scared Sapphire, but confirmed my fears as well.

"I can't, my powers are cut!" This couldn't be true. Our powers must have been scattered or something in this world, but I knew we had them. I could feel my fire in my body, just waiting to be freed. Then I had a thought. What if those shards were Rose"s, Sapphire's and my powers, or at least just one of them. There was only one way to know for sure.

"I'm going for those shards," I told them. I pulled out my knife and ran at the assholes that were shooting at us before my friends could object to my actions. But right before they could shoot at me, one of them got hit in the head. With a lightning bolt. The soldiers immediately open fired at the new comer with the intent to kill him where he stood. The person was a man wearing a black and white t-shirt, black pants, black and white sneakers, had a shaved head, and carried what looked like a conductor rod that was used for power grids, only this had a hilt and was crackling with electricity. He ran up to the soldier and started swinging his weapon of choice at an enemy, surging electricity into him with every swing. He shot another round of lightning bolts at the last one standing.

"You guys all right?" he asked us as Sapphire and Rose moved out from behind cover. He looked like he took a few shots. How was this man still alive?

"Thanks to you, yeah," I replied to him a bit shocked. I decided to introduce him to my friends. "Um well I'm Shad Wolf," I said refering to myself. "That's Rose." I pointed to Rose, who in turn waved at him. "And this," I said picking up my little girl, "is my addopted daughter Sapphire."

"Name's Cole MacGrath," he told us. "And I assume these are yours?" he asked, handing us the shards of earth on the table. I nodded as I took the red one. As soon as I did, I absorbed it without trying to. Then I felt my fire awaken, so I shot a flaming bolt at a tree. Yep, these were our powers. I think I'll call them Power Shards. Rose took the pink one and regained her telekinesis, and that left Sapphire with the black one, which contained her power over oil. Well this was a fine way to start the journey wasn't it?

* * *

Well you guys, I hope you enjoyed your vacation. I sure as hell did, since I had to try to write this with a glitchy computer. Thankfully, I have a new one so it should be easier to update my stories. Remember to check out my first story Shadow Daddy, and to R&R.


	2. New Marais and Flame knife

Hey guys I hope you guys had a good vacation! Shout out to Forgotten Prince for sticking with me for so long and reviewing for both my stories. Hope you guys like this chapter, and remember to R&R.

* * *

Cole helped us through the rest of the swamp, much to our thanks. As we were going through the swamp, Cole explained what New Marais was like. At first, New Marais was party city, you could do anything you wanted and not get in trouble. But after a man named Bertrand took over, things changed. He formed the militia to capture anyone who was a conduit and take them away. Cole was here to find a person named Professor Sebastian Wolfe to expand his powers. I would have explained the situation me and my friends were in, but I couldn't trust him. Not yet at least.

When we got to a cable, which was the way out, Cole had to go it alone. Thankfully, I can use my fire as jets now, but I needed to refuel. But instead of using an EVE hypo like I usually do, I did what Cole does. I absorbed some fire. This was done by igniting some of Sapphire's oil, which she can walk on if there is some on water. Rose made a bridge for herself with wood and her telekinesis to cross over with Sapphire to lessen pollution in the river. After Cole made sure we crossed without any problems, he went to find his friends, Zeke and Kuo. Then Sapphire pointed something out that I forgot completely. "Where are we staying."

"Umm… I have no idea," I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my head. Rose just facepalmed while Sapphire giggled at my failure. I had to think. We needed a base, but we needed a place to lay low to find one.

"How about we find an apartment to rent?" Rose suggested. "Then you can find some odd jobs to get some money for food and rent, while me and Sapphire go base hunting." That was a good plan. So glad I brought her along.

"Good plan, Rose," I praised her. She smiled at my comment. I knelt down to Sapphire's height and asked if she was ok with being away from me for a little bit. She nodded, smiling at me for asking her first so she wouldn't worry as much.

"Alright then, lets get moving," I said setting out with my partners. At around dusk, we finally found an apartment with a reasonable rent. Rose kept to the plan and took Sapphire with her to find a place to stay that would be permanent while I went to look for money. As I looked at the time I noticed something on my watch. I still had my armor. Fuck yes.

* * *

As I walked the streets of New Marais, some cops were coming down the streets. I thought of running, but then I remembered that this wasn't me two years ago. As far as they were concerned for now, I was just another New Marais citizen. They passed me by without a second glance. Then I heard begging coming from an alley I was just passing. I decided to investigate.

In the alley, there were two militia soldiers mugging a defenseless woman. They seemed to be beating her for the money in her purse. I could tell she couldn't take much more at this rate, but I needed a recharge to use my powers. I could either walk away from this and do nothing, or play hero and risk my life for a stranger. I couldn't stand by and watch this anymore, I needed to save this person now.

"Hey you fuckers!" I shouted at them running. As they turned around, I took out my knife and something new happened. Flames started to climb the blade of my knife and kept climbing until they were roughly the length of a sword's blade. I didn't judge it, I just charged at them and started swinging. Them shot at me, but they all missed as I went for the kill. I decapitated one of them, and kicked the other one in the chest while my foot was on fire. He went flying, and I ponced on him and pinned him to the ground with flaming cuffs till the police arrived. The more he struggled, the more he got burned for his abuse. I went to see if the woman was ok, but she was just standing there. Before I could walk away, she gave me something.

"Thanks for saving my life," she said before leaving for her home. It was night by now. The woman gave me a $100 for saving her. It just added to the happiness I felt for saving a person. Then I saw something glowing in the alley. As I picked it up, I felt more power. I knew it wasn't a Power Shard, but I knew it would come in handy later. I headed back to the apartment asking myself if I could possibly be any luckier.

* * *

I came back to the apartment at around 11:00. The apartment was a lot like my old one back at home. It had a kitchen, a living room with a TV and pullout couch, a bathroom with shower, and a separate bedroom. Sapphire was asleep in the bedroom and Rose watching a movie on the TV, waiting for me to come back.

"Find any money?" she asked almost instantly. I decided to screw around.

"What no 'hi'? No 'did you run into any militia'?" I asked her sarcastically. She laughed at my antics and said nothing more.

"Well, I did save a person and got a hundred bucks in return," I informed her. She nearly spat out her drink when I said that.

"Good for you," she coughed out. "Wanna watch this with me?" She was watching SAW, one of her favorite movies. Reason being it gave her ideas for traps in the field and to protect the base. I thought about it. I could watch this with her, take a break from all the worrying. Or I could go to sleep in the bedroom with Sapphire since it was late. I hadn't seen SAW since Simon begged me and Jake to watch it with him so why not?

"Scoot over," I commanded her as I sat down. As the movie played though, I couldn't help but wonder how things were in Boston without Rose, Sapphire and I. I hope they're alright.

* * *

Well that's the end of that. Next chapter will NOT be in Shad's POV. It will be in either Jake's or Rinku's POV (Pokeaddict changed his OC's name from Link to Rinku). Stay awesome guys.


	3. Meanwhile in Boston

Sup guys! Since muffinhands is somewhere else in the big world we live in, this chapter will be in my brother's OC, Rinku's, POV. I hope you guys like it, so enjoy the story.

* * *

Rinku's POV, Boston in origin dimension

Me and my pokemon were training in the training room Jake made a couple years back, getting ready to defend the base from the next raid. Ever since Shad, Rose and Sapphire left the base to go to New Marais, Will's splicers have been hitting us hard. Thankfully, my pokemon, Jake and I have been defending the base pretty well. Although, I haven't heard from Booker or Delta lately, so something must be happening to Columbia or the rebuilt Rapture. I hope they're ok.

Jake's report on portal chronology had me relieved though when I heard about it though. Shad and anyone he brought with him could be in there for a year and only a month would pass us by. I sure hope they don't stay for a year though. That would be bad. But we could hold out. When Shad left though, countries all over the world bet on who would win the war, or if he would even come back. He wasn't going to be happy to hear that.

Jake came in to the training room, dodging a thundershock from my Pikachu in the process. "We need to talk," he told my in a serious tone. What could be more important than training for the next raid?

"What is it?" I asked him.

"We're running out of food and supplies," he explained. "Ever since Booker and Delta lost contact with us, we've been running low. I'm going to organize a raid on Will's base, you coming or not?" When he was done with his explanation, I was shocked. I mean I knew we were running low, but I didn't think we were THAT low on food to have to raid the enemy. I looked to my pokemon for an answer. All of them nodded at me, a gleam in their eyes. They loved fighting the splicers. May not of been as good as a pokemon battle, but it did just as good as one if there were a lot of splicers.

I didn't want to let my partners down so I replied, "Alright, I'm game."

"Excellent!" Jake exclaimed, looking really excited. I guess he was hoping i would come bring my pokemon. Then again, they defended this base better than any security system as of late. I guess I can't blame him. "Be ready in thirty minutes."

I got my bow and quiver, sword, and shield ready and called my pokemon over. Pikachu was charged up and ready to kill, Charmander's fire was larger than ever, and Lapras was ready to freeze everything. I set out to the raid party to beat Will's forces to a pulp. Jake was leading the charge while me and my pokemon were going to sneak around back and steal everything and kill all in our way.

We arrived at the outpost at nighttime, and it was like they were watching us come down. They swarmed out, shooting all they had since apparently they had infinite ammo. While Jake's team was attacking the front, my pokemon and I stuck to the plan and snuck around back. When we came to the food storage, there was a single brute splicer guarding it. I sent out Charmander to take it out. It opened up with an Ember before going for it with scratch. Then the brute punched him into a wall before trying to ram it. Charmander used tail whip which made to opponent stop to laugh at it, then my pokemon used bite on it's neck to finish the battle. When Charmander let go, he started to emit a white light. He grew taller, his claws became more prominent and he grew a horn in the top of his head. He had evolved into a Chameleon.

After my pokemon and I had carried as much food as we could, which was a lot, we went back to base. Jake and his team followed suit, only suffering minor injuries and one casualty. We made out like bandits today, and I saw why Shad liked to steal so much now. I hope him, Sapphire and Rose are alright.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but I am not going to mention this dimension if I can. I just needed to make some adjustments to the portal, have Charmander evolve all that stuff. Hope your readding this muffinhands, you are miss buddy. Peace you guys!


	4. New abilities and Simon arrives

Hey guys, I'm really excited for this chapter. In other news, muffinghands is coming back this weekend. Also I would really appreciate some feedback from you guys if possible. Well enough of my prattling, on with the show.

* * *

SAW was over by 2:00 in the morning. Somewhere along the movie, Rose had fallen asleep on the couch. Any other night I would take the bed, but I had an exhausting day today. So I decided to be lazy and fall asleep right next to Rose. Before I passed out, I remembered the person I had saved earlier. I wondered if she told anyone about me, since I didn't need an angry mob out for my head if they hated me. Then again I saved her with the chance I had with no hesitation. She couldn't have thought I was evil… right?

Somehow I managed to get a hold of that glowing rock cylinder from last night in my shooting hand in my sleep. And from my reflexes from splicer fighting, I shoot at anyone I don't know if they surprise me. So when Cole woke me up this morning… you can tell how that went. Or maybe not. I ALMOST hit him with a fire blot, only the rock cylinder took the blow, causing some kind of a reaction. Fire exploded from me as I felt an energy of some kind flow through my entire body. When it finally ended, I collapsed from pain and passed out… again.

* * *

I finally woke up again with Sapphire looking over me, Cole and Rose were fighting in the side of the room.

"... fault for waking him up!" Rose yelled at Cole.

"How was I supposed to know he'd try to shoot me?!"

"Daddy's up!" Sapphire shouted, ending their fight near instantly. Rose ran over and to see if I was alright. When she was satisfied with her results, she went back to the couch and sat down.

"The hell happened to me?" I asked them. Rose and Sapphire glared at Cole, as if expecting him to volunteer to explain.

Cole sighed and started to explain. "When you tried to shoot me with your fire bolt, you were holding on to a Blast Core. When a current passes through it, it activates, giving the user more powers and giving a charge to this." He pulled out a sphere with a cylinder two poles on either side separating two halves. "The RFI. Dr. Wolfe is the one who put this together to stop the Beast, my enemy. How I learned about the Beast is a different story, for another time."

"So did I get ruin a charge for the RFI?" I asked worried. If Blast Cores power that thing, it must be powerful enough to kill Simon when he's pissed off.

"No, as long as the RFI is near the Blast Core when activated, it gets the charge."

"So he has new powers?" Rose asked Cole.

"Yep," said the lightning throwing demon. "Go outside if you wanna try them out." I was out of that room in a split second.

* * *

Outside of the roof, I was getting ready to try my new powers. I ran towards the roof and tried to focus my fire into my feet as I jumped. I rocketed up into the sky as high as I could in my dimension (Rocket Jump). Then I tried to stay up in the air for a longer time. Fire shot out of my hands and kept me up for a way longer time (Fire Hover). Then I looked down into the alley I was above. There were some militia on patrol. I compressed the fire into my hands on dropped, causing an inferno on impact (Rocket Crash). Another patrol came over and started shooting at me, in which case I took out my knife and launched at them with inhuman speed, burning all of them on impact (Jet Dash). One more was at the end of the alley in a turret. I slashed my sword, causing an arc of fire to come out at the enemy (Ember Slash). I was really loving my new powers.

Rose and Sapphire ran over, new weapons in hand. Rose's was a knife gauntlet, a piece of metal covering her forearm with knives in the slots, obviously made to use her new level of telekinetic power. Sapphire's was her syringe only the needle was bladed on one side, and she used it as a rifle to shoot compressed shots of oil.

"Super powers rule!" Rose shouted, making her knives come out and revolve around her arm. I could only guess how a knife fight with her would go now. My earpiece rang a moment later.

"Yeah, Jake?" I asked, answering the cyborg like friend back home.

"Big problem Shad," he replied almost instantly.

"What happened?"

"Will sent Simon to kill you and the others." MOTHERFUCKERING WILL!

"Thanks for the heads up man. See ya soon," I said signing off. Then I noticed a Power Shard on the ground in front of me. It was colorless, but it also had a silky feel to it. I suddenly shot a familiar titanium cable at the wall in front of me. I had my Spider Shot back. Fuck. Yes.

* * *

How will Simon come into play into New Marais? Find out next chapter. Also sorry about the huge gaps between paragraphs. Google Docs is a bitch.


	5. The Corrupted dream

Skipped a week because I had writer's block. Also I have a new truth or dare story up for if you guys want to see Shad and co. do stuff they otherwise wouldn't. Until then, on with the story.

* * *

"Now that I have Spider Shot back, I should test them out," I told my friends.

They nodded, but Cole told me he wanted me to meet his friends. I was fine with it, but I needed to adjust to my new powers before anything. He agreed, but on the condition that I used them to get to where he would be. Obviously I agreed to his terms. As Cole, Sapphire (took some convincing to get her to leave me) and Rose went to the set destination, I was shooting lines to climb on. When I reached a rooftop faster than usual, I saw some militia on the roof my friend were just on. 'Might as well see how they work in battle,' I thought to myself as I ran to the racist soldiers.

When I landed on their roof, they turned around and started firing at me. I fired at them with the cables, but all they did was stick to them. 'Damn it,' I thought, trying to figure out how to turn this around. Then it hit me. I could spin them and trap them in the cables. I tried spinning the line I made in a circle, and by some miracle of god, it worked. The militia soldier span around and was tangled up in a stick titanium cord. I had one technique down, now to see how my knife was affected. I took my hunting knife out, and a cord spun around my hand, connecting to the hilt of the blade, taking a few shots after though, which didn't hurt as much as it should've. I dropped it, and it turned out to be a whip with a blade at the end. I started to lash the remaining two, the whip wrapping around one of their guns. I pulled it over and starting using it as my own weapon. They tried to run, but my training using guns and plasmids together allowed me to shoot a web at their feet, making them fall to the ground from the sticky cords around their feet. I pinned their hands down to the ground, effectively ending my scrap with the militia.

The battle had me drained of the energy to make my cords, a perfect time to see how to refuel my new power. I tried to concentrate on a source to drain from, basically anything was a potential source to drain from at this point. I quickly found one in my hands, the gun and ammo from the fight I was just in. I tried to suck in the metal through my hands, resulting in a little energy being restored. But in return, the gun rusted and became brittle and unusable. I would have to be careful of how much I used this power's energy or I'd have no cover in battle. So I had the ability to absorb any form of metal to regenerate my health and energy. I decided to see what cables would do for me if I was on them.

I shot a line to the opposing rooftop leading to Cole and my friends and jumped on. I lurched forward, propelled by an unknown force. It felt like being on a rollercoaster, my adrenaline pumping, wind in my face, and the speed I was going at was great. I kept on shooting lines and grinding on them until I got to my friends and Cole. There was another man on the rooftop too, holding a pair of binoculars, overlooking the church. They only noticed me when I went off the rail and crashed into Rose and Sapphire.

I got off them immediately and helped them up, an awkward silence in the air. Cole broke the silence after a few minutes. "First time grinding?"

"Well my first time landing on the ground. So," I responded trying to change the subject. "what's going on? And who's he?" I asked referring to the overweight man with the binoculars.

"Name's Zeke," he replied. He turned around, letting me get a better look at him. He wore a yellow t-shirt under a green short sleeve button up, brown shorts, sunglasses and he had brown hair. "We're staking out this church for Bertrand, he's giving a speech here today. Figured it'd be a good place to corner him for information on where Wolfe is."

"Wolfe? As in the professor Cole was looking for?" I asked.

"Yep. Bertrand's men kidnapped him, but we need him back. Wanna help out?" It was an interesting offer. But it'd give me and my friends some practice with fighting with our new powers, and I wanted these guys to like us. Nobody but Cole had powers in that swamp so he had to be the man we were looking for. The more we helped when he asked, the more he'd trust us.

"Rose, Sapphire, you two alright with this?" I asked. Their opinion was top priority to me.

"I'm in. I wanna test this thing out," Rose responded holding up her knife gauntlet. I need to ask where she got that later because Jake sure as hell didn't make it.

"I can fight them daddy. I have this now." Sapphire held up her syringe, but it was obviously modified while I was getting here. The needle was now bladed on one part making it part sword, there was a hand grip on the bottom of the blade, and it scoped making it a gunblade. The container part was turned on it's side as well, and held black globs of oil in the red Adam for ammo for her gunblade. She used that needle for everything that involved fighting while on the field now.

"Alright then. Wake me when Bertrand's here," I said stretching out and laying down on the ground against a wall. I was asleep in seconds.

* * *

Rose shook me awake a half hour later. There was a crowd in front of the church, and a giant poster of Bertrand on the wall of the church, the man himself on a podium with guards around him, and Simon was at his side, wearing a militia uniform without the mask and holding a black machete with a red lightning bolt pattern on the flat of the blade. Getting to Bertrand might not be as easy as I thought. "Where's Cole and Zeke?" I asked noticing we were two short of our stakeout.

"They went down into the crowd to get closer to Bertrand. They're waiting for an opening for an opening to take him down and interrogate him," Rose said answering my question. Then I noticed something moving on the scaffolding. Sapphire apparently noticed too and took out her syringe. Rose and I followed suit, I taking out my bladed whip, and Rose's gauntlet releasing four knifes that started to levitate around her arm. So that was how she used it as a weapon. Clever girl. We jumped off the roof to the ground and ran to the stage. People were running past us as the monsters started to attack.

The monsters were gray with insect like mouths, lobster claws for hands, and had feet with two toes that curled inward, making them use their hands to help them walk. They also wore pants strangely enough, suggesting they might have been human before. Who could do this to a person at all, and sleep at night after doing so?

When we got to the stage Bertrand was gone, but Cole was beating the shit out of the monsters with the amp. Rose started to shred the monsters with her knives, the deadly blades stabbing repeatedly into the monsters or drilling into them. Sapphire was either slashing at the monsters with her needle or shooting them with oil. She stabbed the monsters and harvested the substance they had for blood afterwards, using that as ammo after the Adam converted it into oil. I was so proud of her. But I had bigger problems. The monsters were coming at me now, ready to shred me to ribbons. My vision went red as I smiled, my whip turning into the flame knife.

One swung at me with it's claws, making contacting and sent me flying. I picked myself up and sent a few Ember slashes at the beast, cutting off it's arms and head. The other two came over and swung at me, so I dodged to the right. I stabbed at the second one, making it roar in pain. Before it could retaliate with a swing at me though, it got it's head blown off by one of Sapphire's highly compressed oil bullets. She shot at the second one, getting it covered in oil. I shot at it setting the fucker on fire. While it was flailing around in pain, I sent another bolt at the one that Rose was fighting, making the twisted creature collapse in a burning heap on the ground. Cole hit one with a shockwave pushing it back with a lot of force while sending dirt and rubble from the fight everywhere, giving me an idea. The next time he sent out a shockwave, I shot a fire bolt, the chain reaction being fire going everywhere, setting the rest of the monsters on fire and killing them. Fire and electricity is deadly when seperate, but together they unleash hell apparently

With the fight over, Cole started going after Simon and Bertrand. I ran after him, intending to help out if Simon fought back. The electrokinetic jumped on a downed telephone wire and started grinding after the retreating car. I shot a few lines and followed him, grinding at the same pace. The car eventually came to a circular plaza and started going in circles while the driver got his bearings. Cole jumped on the car and started to interrogate Bertrand. A few seconds after, he got hit in the head by the landing gear of a helicopter. He ran down the street, dodging the onslaught of bullets that decimated the street. When he got to a suitable fighting spot to him, he started to shoot at the chopper. To save him some time, I shot a cable at the back of the chopper, getting the stabilizing fan caught. It crashed with Cole's lighting overloading the chopper a few minutes later. I headed back to the apartment after Cole thanked me.

I climbed into bed as soon as I got back. Rose and Sapphire were watching a movie, but I was too tired to care at the moment. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Little did I know I was in for a very strange dream.

* * *

I busted down the door to a warehouse and started looking for someone, when I suddenly heard static to my left. I turned and saw him. A tall faceless man with long, bony limbs and fingers in a business suit, six tentacles coming out of his back. But I didn't care how intimidating he was, or how bad a headache he was giving me. I tore at him in a rage and tackled him to the floor and started punching his face in, repeatedly asking "WHERE IS SHE?!" with every hit. Eventually below where his eyes and nose should have been started to bleed and I was pulled of by a man in a white mask with black lips and eye sockets and a tan jacket, and a man in a yellow hoodie with a black screen with red eyes and a red frown covering his face. They started to drag the faceless man into the back of the warehouse and I chased them. And just as they slipped into darkness and I almost caught them, I was hit in to head with something metal and blunt.

* * *

I woke up after that, sweating bullets. Sapphire and Rose were in the bed with me sleeping, Sapphire in the middle of me and Rose. What the fuck was dream supposed to be about?

* * *

Yes, I put in the Slender Man, Masky and Hoodie sue me. It will mean something in the future. Hoped you enjoyed and remember to review and favorite if you like the story.


	6. The fight begins

Happy Thanksgiving people of the earth! I'm at my dad's for the weekend so I might be able to update over the following weekend. So anyway, I hope you guys enjoy my new OC for inFamous.

* * *

I fell asleep again a little while after that… enigmatic dream. After I was asleep, I was locked in a dreamless sleep. A few hours later, I woke up to the smell of sausages and eggs. I got dress in a yellow hoodie and a pair of light blue jeans. A little out of color from what I usually wear, but I wanted to change my style to keep the militia off me the best I could.

Sapphire and Rose were eating breakfast in the kitchen, the food I smelled in the bedroom earlier. I looked at Sapphire and suddenly remembered the dream from last night. The tall faceless man and his two servants, the warehouse, the rage I felt, everything. I considered telling them about the dream from last night. I didn't want to worry them about it, but it felt important. I eventually decided to tell them, I didn't want to lose Rose's trust since Sapphire would always trust me. "Hey girls," I said, causing them to look up at me from their meal.

"Hey Shad."

"Hi daddy," they responded simultaneously. They acted more like sisters than friends to me, but that was to be expected. Rose was a Big Sister and Sapphire was a Little Sister from Rapture.

"I want to tell you guys about the dream I had last night," I told them nervously. They suddenly looked at me, worried looks on their faces. Last time I had a dream I told them about, it was a nightmare, it ended up happening in real life.

"What was it?" Rose asked me, looking at me in the eyes to see if it was a joke. Sapphire didn't even bother, we knew each other enough to tell if we were joking or not. And sadly, she knew it wasn't a joke.

"Well, it started with me busting through a door to a warehouse…" It took me a while to explain what the dream was about since it was a dream, the more you try to remember it, the more it escapes your memory. When I was finally done, both of them were terrified. After all, both of them were girls and who wouldn't be creeped out at the description of the people I just described. Sapphire spoke up first.

"Who was missing daddy?" she asked me, curiosity in her eyes. She probably thought I had left it out so as not to scare them. But what scared the three of us more than knowing was the answer I gave.

"I have no idea who," I responded in a nervous tone. We stayed silent for the rest of the breakfast.

After the three of us were done eating, I went over what needed to be done today. "This apartment is nice, but brings back memories of where me and Sapphire lived before the war. We need a permanent base of operations."

"Well there are plenty of places to look, we just need to split up," Rose said. I hated to admit it, but splitting up was the only way to cover more ground.

"Alright then," I said. "Rose, you take the city, see if there are any abandoned buildings. Sapphire come with me, we'll take the swamp." I wanted to spend more time with my daughter can you blame me?

* * *

As my daughter and I walked through the swamp, but felt like we were being watched. Sapphire took out her gunblade, and I took out my bladed whip. "Show yourself!" I yelled, my voice echoing throughout the swamp.

A moment passed, when finally, someone walked out from behind a tree. It was a kid, about Simon's age and height. She had chocolate brown skin, blue eyes, black straight hair that went down to her shoulder blades, and she wore a camouflage t-shirt that showed her stomach, a pair of black jeans, a red belt with a cracked skull on the buckle, and white a blue sneakers. She smiled at us and said, "What's up?" in an accent I didn't recognize.

None of us moved until I spoke, weapon still drawn. "Who are you?"

"My name," she said in her accent, "is Mindy. My mom was last seen in this swamp and I was looking for her."

I thought about it for a bit before saying, "Makes sense. My name is Shad."

"And I'm Sapphire," my daughter said a little uneasy and shy. She was like that with people that neither I knew or any of my friends knew.

"We have another friend in the city looking for a place to live. We came here looking for the same thing. Know anywhere we can stay?" I asked, explaining what we were doing.

"I know an abandoned building you guys can stay at. But you guys will need some furniture though," Mindy explained putting her hands down. "I can help you guys… 'acquirer' some if you want." I thought about it and looked down at Sapphire for her opinion. She hesitated for a moment before nodding. She knew she couldn't go though, she had no disguise and neither did Rose. If Mindy was getting done with help from my friends, it would have to be me alone.

"Alright, I'm in. Sapphire, go find Rose and tell her to wait at the new base. Me and Mindy will be back in a bit," I commanded my little girl.

She looked a little scared but calmed down in a few seconds and said, "Alright dad. Come home soon though OK?" I chuckled a little. She was so damn CUTE when she tried to be serious.

"OK Sapphire, I'll come back soon after," I told her smiling. "Why don't you have Mindy tell you where the building is so I can suit up."

"OK!" she said happily skipping over to Mindy, who was leaning against a tree. I went behind a different tree to put my armor on. I hit a button on the side of my watch, causing leather, metal and glass to come out from underneath the watch. The metal and leather melded over my body and face and formed a tail with a syringe needle on the tip on the bottom of my back that I could control. The leather metal mesh was light and breathable, and it was also very durable and flexible. I felt added weight on my shoulder and joints as metal pieces formed a turret on my shoulder that was thought activated, courtesy of Jake, and blades formed on my elbows and knees. When the process was complete, I had rust red colored armor, a matching mask that had eyeholes which magnified the color of my irises like the one Rose had, only this was a face fitting mask instead of a diver helmet, clawed hands, a needle tipped tail, blades on my joints, spiked boots and a gun turret on my shoulder. I was now the Boston Demon, Shadow Star, the only thing strong enough to face a group of elite Big Sisters or Rose and live.

When I returned to the tree Mindy was at, she whistled at what she saw. "Nice set of armor. Make that yourself?" I chuckled and shook my head.

"No," I answered humorously. "I found this thing busted and a friend of mine fixed it up."

"Your friend sounds like a technical genius."

"You have no idea," I said as Mindy and I left the swamp to go rob a rich person's home.

* * *

We arrived at our destination a few minutes later. A militia base that was left unguarded. Mindy went down the vents into what looked like the bunk room. There were plenty of beds, wardrobes, and trunks to go around and the lounge was right next door. The lounge had a flat plasma screen TV, a few game consoles, a gray sofa big enough to fit five or six people, and a table with six chairs around it.

"Well we got the stuff...," Mindy began. "But now it's a matter of getting it to the building. It shouldn't be too far from here, but we'd get caught instantly if we lugged this across the city."

I heard a pained noise come from below us. I went down the stairs and into the basement to see a small monster chained to a wall. It had plate armor all over it's body, a huge mouth, no eyes or nose, and walked on four legs. It looked to be in a lot of pain. This was like Songbird. I could either save it and get a new pet… or leave now and let it die.

I came up a few minutes later, the monster climbing up after me. My new pet and I went into the lounge to see Mindy trying to move a huge refrigerator by herself. I laughed at her attempts to move it thing, causing her to look at me with a faked hurt expression. Her face changed when she saw the creature beside my though. "New pet?"

"Yep," I answered back proudly. "I haven't named him yet though." As I said this, the fridge fell over on it's side, causing all food to fall out. My pet shot a tongue out and ate a morsel of the food, growing larger as the food entered it's stomach. It continued to do this until the food on the floor was gone. He was now barely able to get through the door to leave. "Well now I have."

"What's his name then?" Mindy asked me.

"Muncher."

* * *

Muncher ate the rest of the food and carried the furniture on his back after he got outside at night. Mindy walked next to him while I rode on my pet's back. Then I suddenly got a bad feeling. I jumped off for a red lightning bolt to bounce off Muncher's armored hide where I was sitting. I looked to the rooftops for my assailant. It was Simon, who only said, "I missed."

"It's been long time old friend," I said in a deadly calm tone. He laughed at me.

"Long time?! Try two years," my former partner responded, his machete sparking with electricity at his side. "So... you ready to die?" he asked, a cocky psychotic grin on his face.

"Mindy, take Muncher and get to my friends," I said getting my burning knife out as it extended from the flames. "Tell them Shad needs help."

She looked confused but finally nodded, got on Muncher's back and rode off. I turned to my opponent, his weapon drawn and ready to kill.

"I wish I didn't have to do this man." I said.

"Well that makes one of us," Simon said in return. I got my powers charged from a nearby burning barrel, got into my battle stance, and the fight began.

* * *

Cliffhanger! The next chapter will be completely based on the fight between the former friends. I hope you enjoyed, and remember to review if you like it.


	7. Simon vs Shad

The chapter will be in third person POV. Enjoy the fight. Oh and play Bulletproof by Five Finger Death Punch during the fight. It makes it more epic.

* * *

Silence hung in the air between the two former partners. Shad, the leader of their former group, in his armor and Flame knife, versus Simon, the brawn of the group Shad used to lead, with his Shock machete. A perfect battle of power.

Simon attacked first. He sent out a lightning bolt at Shad and launched forward. Shad blocked it with his knife and retaliated with an Ember Slash, stopping Simon's attack. He shook off the attack and shocked the car next to Shad, overloading the battery and causing an explosion. Shad went flying into a nearby puddle covered in shrapnel and oil. He used his fire to dry himself and Rocket Jumped upwards, sent a flurry of fire bolts at his foe, and crashed down in a fire ball. Simon blocked all the bolts with a Polarity Wall and threw his shock machete towards his old leader, hitting him out of the air and canceling the attack.

Shad landed on a nearby rooftop, bruised from the machete's hilt. Luck for him it was the hilt, otherwise he'd be dead. Simon launched up using the cable on the side of the building with his machete out. The two rushed at each other and fought blade to blade. Simon was gaining ground, but Shad wasn't taking any hits from the electrified blade yet. Shad finally decided to stop defending and switch to offensive tactics. The two were now gaining and losing ground, waiting for one of them to make a mistake in their attack pattern. The two finally ended up in a deadlock.

"Why do you keep fighting me?" Simon asked not breaking his lock. "Will ended your so called perfect life years ago. Just give up. You can't win."

Shad pushed with all his might to keep his ground and answered. "I fight for my family and friends. And that still includes you."

Simon finally threw Shad off balance and slashed at his chest, cutting through his armor and electrifying him at the same time. Shad grabbed at the newly formed wound and sent another Ember Slash at Simon, who blocked it with relative ease. This gave Shad just enough time to Fire Hover away before Simon could attack again.

* * *

Shad hid in an alley to catch his breath. 'I just need to wait a little longer for Rose and Sapphire to get here,' he thought in pain. If his friends got there, the three of them combined would have no problem taking down Simon. He ran out into the street for more fighting room only for Simon to sucker punch him from above. Shad ran a little ways away before turning to face Simon again. Shad charged up his power to Jet Dash while Simon charged up for an attack of his own. The two released their power and met in the middle in another deadlock. Shad had won this one, kicking Simon into the air and Jet Dashing into him, causing a lot of damage.

Both fighters were tired and beaten up pretty badly. They needed to end the fight now or they'd both die from their injuries. Simon readied a Grenade Storm while Shad charged up a Nova Surge. They both attacked simultaneously, Simon releasing a flurry of thunder grenades and gigawatt hammers and Shad sending out a maelstrom of fire and wire at each other. The attacks passed and hit their intended targets, inflicting unfathomable damage to the both of them. When the smoke cleared, the both of them were still standing.

"Very impressive work, Shad," Simon said. "A little more force behind the attack and I'd be down for the count." His face changed from psychotic to sympathetic in a heartbeat. "Why don't you join me and Will? Ally our forces and we would be unstoppable. We can be a team again like the old days."

Shad considered the offer. "I can't."

"WHY! YOU WILL DIE BY MY MASTERS HANDS EVENTUALLY SO WHY RESIST HIM?"

"Because he ruined my life. And I intend on getting it back."

Simon frowned at the answer. "So be it."

Just as he was about to shoot the finishing blow at Shad, a torrent of water hit him, short circuiting the attack and damaging Simon. They both looked up to the rooftop to see Mindy, Rose and Sapphire ready to fight, Mindy's hand dripping wet from her attack.

"Stay away from my new friend," she said jumping down, Rose and Sapphire following her down with their weapons drawn, Rose ready to tear Simon apart with her knives.

Simon glared at them all and said, "This is not the end of me," and ran off, fuming that a newbie beat him using nothing but water.

Shad smiled… and collapsed in the street. The last thing he heard before falling unconscious was his friends and daughter running to him, screaming his name.

* * *

So Shad won. And then he lost. Will he live? Most likely, but find out next chapter. Also, I really wish you guys would freaking review my stories more. I don't care if it's hate, feedback or anything just review the story. You don't even need to have an account. So please just review follow and favorite if you like the story. See ya later.


	8. Thoughts about Shad

Remember to read and review, follow and favorite, and this chapter will have many POVs. That's all.

* * *

Rose's POV

I was sitting on the bed beside Shad. I had already returned him armor to his watch for him so it would repair itself. I felt so guilty for not being with him when he fought Simon. Shad fought so hard while waiting for Sapphire and I, and in return he gets badly injured. Simon will pay for this when I see him again.

I sighed and looked at Shad. He took a pretty nasty cut from Simon at one point, and it was probably going to scar over. He was bandaged on his chest and Sapphire used some of her Adam to heal his more minor injuries. I still can't believe he withstood Simon for so long though. Then again, Simon did lose most of his powers when he came. But still, Shad was a fighter. He lived to take people like Simon on. But if it was back home… I don't want to think about it.

Shad stirred a little but stayed asleep. I want to be here when he wakes up. I kinda liked Shad for a while. Actually ever since he spared my life. He was so nice to me in the time after though. He helped my in school, he let me come on a heist, he was a great fighter, we protected each other for two years, and he never was cruel to me like Sophia was as Rapture's mother. It was kinda hard NOT to develop a crush on him. There was also the fact that he smelled like a Protector from Rapture. That must have been why Sapphire trusted him so easily, but his pheromones had an aged smell to them, kinda like Delta's. But that would mean Shad has been a Protector for a long time. How did he become a Protector before I did?

Whatever. I'm getting tired. I think I'll go to sleep. Before I passed out though, I wondered why I didn't tell Shad how I felt. Then I remembered. He was busy enough with leading Boston to victory, I didn't want to have him worry about anything else if I could help it. I liked him enough to do that much for him. I passed out after that thought.

* * *

Sapphire's POV

I'm watching cartoons in the TV room, but I can't focus. Daddy got hurt today while me and Big Sis were coming to help him. I know it wasn't my fault, but Big Sis is really sad because of it. Probably because she liked daddy a lot. I might be a kid, but daddy taught me to pay attention to people to see their true intentions. That's why I was nervous around Mindy, I didn't get enough time to see her intentions.

But that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that daddy got hurt by Uncle Simon in a fight. Daddy hopes to break him out of the hypnosis plasmid Simon's under, but I did research on that with Uncle Jake. It was a level four Hypnosis plasmid, near impossible to break. Jake had a theory on level four plasmids though. A level four plasmid was only available if the person mastered their first plasmid to level three and went through an experience that would cause the plasmid to automatically defend the user in self defence, or a strong emotion linked to the plasmid's nature. Meaning that if Will had a level four plasmid, daddy might be able to get a level four plasmid too. That would mean daddy would have to be in serious danger, or got really, REALLY angry at someone. The thought of daddy getting that mad scares me.

But daddy was nice. He wouldn't get mad at someone that easily and if he did, he can hold it back. He's my daddy. He can do anything he wants to as long as he has his friends to help him. I just hope he notices that Big Sis likes him soon. I kinda want a mommy as well as a daddy. That's daddy's decision though. Daddy has done what's best for everyone so far, so he will make the right choice.

* * *

Mindy's POV

Shad was tough. I observed the area where the fight took place, and it looked like my mom got pissed off at the militia… again. He took on someone as powerful as my mom and lived to tell the tale. I'm just glad that my powers finally decided to work when I needed them, otherwise Shad would be screwed.

Like my mom, I was a conduit. Only I had the power over water instead of her fire and napalm abilities. Mom was a swamp dweller, the one the militia kept trying to destroy. I was looking for her to finally meet her when Shad and his little girl came into the swamp I was out the lead I got was wrong though, mom was in the swamp on the other side of New Marais. I don't regret it though, I met my new friends.

Rose didn't exactly give me a warm welcome though. She sent one of her knives at my head thinking I was an enemy. Sapphire had to clear things up before Muncher and I got shredded to bits by Shad's best friend. After she knew I was friendly she let me talk to them about what was going on. They immediately started running like the devil himself was chasing them, Rose especially. It didn't take a genius to see she likes Shad. Then I questioned how I felt about the thieving father.

He was definitely a good fighter, otherwise I don't think he would be alive when we found him. He was smart too, he saw how Muncher would be able to carry the stuff we stole if we fed him some more food. He cared deeply for his friends and trusted them with his life. Then I remembered hearing some woman talking about being saved by someone who looked a lot like Shad, suggesting he was a good person. He wasn't my type, but he was definitely a good person to be friends with. I went searching for my mom again after I was done thinking of that.

Muncher's POV

I was hiding in the warehouse near master's building. Master was the only one who took pity on me, fed me, and made me feel like a person again. I don't remember much from when I was human, but I remember self control. That was how I didn't eat any of the screaming people on my way to master's daughter and friend. Master's friend even got a scientist to try to help me out with my size.

The scientist injected a serum into me to try to get me smaller. Getting me human was impossible, but I knew I could be faster and stronger than I was now. I felt changes immediately after the serum was in my system. I grew eyes and got thinner, my hooves were shaping into fingers and claws, and I felt my mouth split down the middle too. My armor stayed, as well as my tongue, acid spitting, and height, making me guaranteed to be more powerful than what corrupted I was now.

The scientist took some tests on me and left, his work done. This gave me time to think of master. He was kind, he saved me after all. He was brave for taking on the man in the streets without help, and he was tough for surviving the ordeal. I could officially say that I looked up to master.

Simon's POV

I was in the militia base on the flooded island, fuming that girl managed to beat me in a fight with my one weakness in this world, water. I grabbed my head in pain for the umpteenth time today. I hated Will more than I hate Pyramid Head from Silent Hill. But due to the hypnosis plasmid, I had no choice but to obey him.

I flicked on the TV and started to relax. I thought about Shad again. He threw me in an insane asylum, something he promised not to do when I joined him. If it weren't for Will, I'd probably be rotting in that room, but it was DEFINITELY not worth it. It killed getting that hypnosis plasmid in me, and I didn't want to kill Shad and his friends. OK maybe Rose and the newbie, but other than them, I didn't want to hurt anyone Shad thought of as a friend. Truth be told, I want to work with Shad and be partners again, but not under his leadership. I'm kinda glad that Shad's friends and daughter showed up when they did. I don't want to kill him, but Will is making me try to do it.

Shad is a great friend, but I don't even know what I did to get thrown into the asylum I was in. I just saw a splicer in Jake's room and I tried to kill it, then I was in that room in the asylum. I do remember cutting off the splicer's arm before going down though. Come to think of it, someone cut off Jake's arm the same… oh. That explains a lot.

So I was the one who cut my best friend's arm off and made him get the new one. Why did he look like a splicer though. Wait I know. The new pills I got a few days before that happened to me. They must have had an Enrage plasmid in them that activated on command from the maker. And I had a feeling that Will was behind that as well, along with what made me join Shad's group. So basically, he took control me, he started a war in my home, made multiple attempts to kill my friends and he destroyed my good name among Shad's group. Shad, if you ever get me out of this hypnosis, I will do everything in my power to help you get revenge on that asshole Will and help you win against the splicers.


	9. Awakening

Well now that we know how my OC's in New Marais feel about Shad, time for him to wake up. Read and review, I hope you en-

Sapphire: Hi Draco!

*sigh* What are you doing here Sapphire? I thought you were with Shad and Rose.

Sapphire: Rose wanted me to tell you that if you make daddy get hurt like that again, in another timeline or not, you better sleep with one eye open.

I'll keep that in mind. Now go back to your dimension.

Sapphire: OK, see you later!

Yeah the portal for the truth or dare fanfic of mine is two way so my OC's visit me sometimes. Unfortunately, they can also read my chapters when they want to, so if I do something to piss them off, they come talk to me about it. So expect commentary before and after my chapters now. Also, because I haven't done this yet, I own nothing other than my story ideas and OCs. InFamous is owned by Sucker Punch, and Bioshock is owned by 2K games. Now then, on with the show.

* * *

Shad's POV

I woke up, feeling like crap. I was in my bed what I assumed was the New Marais base. I felt like my chest was cut open and everything in it was torn out. I wanted to go back to sleep but the pain was too great. I finally opened my eyes to see that Rose was sleeping next to me. I guess she was making sure I was OK and fell asleep keeping me safe. That or she wanted to be the first one I saw when I woke up. I wasn't oblivious, I knew Rose liked me, and I know that she doesn't tell me because she doesn't want me to be overwhelmed with having a relationship on top of being a dad and leading an army. That last part was because she talks in her sleep sometimes and I overheard her.

I honestly don't know what to do with her though. She's my best friend, and while I want to be with her, I can't risk it. Will is already exploiting my father instincts for Sapphire, he finds out I have a girlfriend, Rose is as good as dead. But I have considered it and decided that I might as well. After all, Sapphire already looks up to her as a mother, and she was the only girl that wasn't trying to get me to like her for extra rations and protection. Yes, some girls actually try to do that.

She stirred and, I remembered the real reasons that I liked her so much. She was nice, a great fighter, loyal to the end, in short a beautiful girl with a personality that anyone could love. But what really got me was her singing voice. She may have sounded bad to others because her vocal reconstruction was still in progress, but since I could hear her voice like it was a normal person talking or singing, I thought she sounded like an angel. Then I remembered my dream from last night.

* * *

I was in a clearing surrounded by forest, wearing my usual clothes in Boston. A black hoodie with camo jeans, monochrome sneakers and my power watch. Then I saw a little shack in the middle of the clearing. I walked in and saw that it was a person's house. I found pictures of me, Rose, Sapphire, Jake, Simon and my family around the place along with toy, games and electronics everywhere. I saw a full kitchen, a living room, dining room, a second floor with a few bedrooms, and a basement.

I went into the basement to see a portal waiting to be used. There were two preset places to go to. One was to continue, but continue what? The other was to go back. I ultimately decided to go back, seeing as continue gave me a bad feeling. After I walked through the portal, I woke up.

* * *

Hold on. Thinking back, those pictures weren't pictures. I remember every event those pictures held, and most of the time there wasn't a camera to take those pictures. So those were memories. So that portal in the basement was a really big decision. I could continue on my way to death… or go back to the world of the living. Now I know what to do if that ever happens again.

But as much as I trust Rose and Sapphire, I don't want to tell them that I almost died in that fight with Simon. Sapphire is Sapphire, so she wouldn't do too much, probably just stay with me more than she did already. But Rose was a different story completely. If she really loved me as much as she did, on top of the fact that she made me her charge, New Marais would be turned to rubble from Rose trying to find and destroy Simon.

I started to get up, only to be met with more pain which in turn made me groan in pain. Rose is a light sleeper so that woke her right up.

"Shad!" she yelled hugging me. As much as I didn't mind it, it really fucking hurt. I groaned again in pain, making her release. "Sorry, I forgot about your cut."

"It's OK," I said smiling. "It's just pain. I can handle it just fine. So how long was I out for?" That was the main question on my mind right now. Rose's smile faltered a minute, that can't be good.

"About a week," she replied sheepishly. That answer hit me like a ton of bricks. A full week? I knew I slept in, but this was ridiculous. "I could have woken you up at anytime, but I didn't want you to be on bed-rest more than you had to be already." She knew I loved to fight, we both did. Being on bed rest was not fun if I didn't have a video game to play. The sooner I recovered the better.

"Don't worry about it, letting me sleep in for about a week so I could recover was the best you could do for me," I said, my voice laced with sympathy. She fought Simon once in Boston and was out for days. I could've woken her up at anytime, but she deserved her rest for doing so good in that fight.

She hid her face and smiled at my reply. "Well I knew after I stitched you up and Sapphire healed your minor wounds, it was a matter of time before your body healed itself. I just needed to wait." She revealed her face to show that she had a light blush, and it didn't help her case that her blood red hair brought that out. Just as she was about to say something else to me, we heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I yelled, Sapphire bursting through the door the second I said that.

"Daddy!" she yelled as she launched herself at me. I closed my eyes, and braced myself for the tackle that never came. I opened my eyes to see Sapphire levitating in air, her arms outstretched to give me a hug. I looked at Rose, who had Sapphire in the hold she was in.

"Take it easy Sapphire," Rose said a little irritated. "Shad is still recovering. Tackling him with a hug is the worst you can do for him right now." She put Sapphire down after saying that.

Sapphire crawled over and gave me a gentle hug. "It's good to see your OK daddy," she said with tears in her eyes. I hugged her back, attempting to make her feel better.

"It's good to see you too Sapphire," I said. Cole and Zeke walked in a minute later.

"How you doin' there Shad?" Zeke asked me with a happy look on his face.

"Feeling alright, but quick question. What are you doing here?"

"We live on the rooftop of this building," Cole replied, sparking his hands out of boredom. He now wore a white t-shirt with blue sleeves, he had tattoos that looked holy, and blue pants with an England flag pattern on the side. His lightning was still blue so I think it was safe to assume that he was good… or at least for now.

I looked at my friends and smiled. They all came in to check in on me, to see if I was doing alright. The only person missing was- "Hey Shad!" there we go. Mindy walked in, her clothes the same as last time. The only thing that changed about her was that she had a mist around her arms, probably condensed water.

"So how you feelin' man?" Mindy asked, a smirk on her face.

"Doing OK, but one question. Where's Muncher?" I asked the aquakinetic. The big guy got the stolen goods over here, he deserved a little praise.

"Hid him in a nearby warehouse, I even got a scientist who was studying the corrupted to improve him." Mindy responded.

"What do ya mean… never mind, I don't wanna know. Why don't you guys go on the roof, I wanna spend some time with Rose and my little girl." It was a simple request, but they could obviously refuse.

* * *

Thankfully Cole was OK with the idea, so him, Zeke and Mindy were on the roof in a matter of minutes. With Rose's help, I got out of bed and took a look around the new base. There were enough bedrooms for all of us, so we could fit in another person if need be. The room outside my bedroom had white walls, a plasma big screen TV, a few game consoles with remotes and games, a coffee table in front of a couch big enough to fit five people easy, a fireplace, and a white carpet.

The floor below us was the kitchen and dining room. Dining room had a table big enough to fit my group and Cole's with room and seats to spare, a hardwood floor, and a chandelier above the table. The kitchen was more of a restaurant kitchen than a house kitchen. It had three top of the line stoves, a refrigerator big enough to fit three people inside, four sinks, a couple of microwaves, ten cabinets with cooking supplies, ingredients and food inside, and a table in the middle of the room if we needed it. The rest of the building was inaccessible to people coming in from the ground floor due to some well placed wreckage, so the only way inside was from the roof or if you could climb in from the 5th story window into the kitchen.

After the tour of the new base was over, Rose, Sapphire and I went back upstairs for some relaxation. Sapphire and I put on a movie she could watch while Rose made popcorn in the kitchen. Rose came up just as the movie started, and by the time the movie was over, Sapphire was asleep on the couch next to me. I was taking Sapphire to her room when I overheard Rose singing a song by Evanescence, one of her favorite bands, in her room. I settled in on the couch and listened to her sing her song. When she was done, she came out of her room in her pj's, only to be horrified when she saw me in the TV room. She was kinda shy about her singing ever since everyone but me dissed her when she tried to boost morale of the group by singing. Since then, she only sang when she thought she was completely alone.

She finally asked me what was on her mind. "How much did you hear?"

I smiled and said, "Just about all of it." She blushed when I said that. "I don't see why it's bad if me and Sapphire hear you, you sound like you got your vocal reconstruction finished to us."

She sighed and started talking. "I just don't feel right doing it. I know you and Sapphire would never judge me, but I still feel insecure about it."

"Well you don't have to be around me," I said smiling. She blushed even more, which made me chuckle a little. "Goodnight Rose." I said as I left for my room. I fell asleep a little after my head hit the pillow.

* * *

And another chapter done. I was going to update sooner, but I got sick so plans got stopped for a bit.

Shad: How do you think we feel? The guys at the base read your story too Draco, you delay, we can't read what happens to us in another timeline.

Thanks for the confidence boost Shad. Well, see you guys late-

Rose: *bursts into room* Do you really like me like that Shad?

Shad: Umm… oh look chapters over, gotta go!

Rose: Hey you didn't answer my question! Get back here!

Those two are really strange to me. Then again, I made them. Well see ya later! Remember to review.


	10. Recovering

Hey people on the internet. I just want to say-

Shad: And where the fuck have you been?!

Playing truth or dare with you guys.

Rose: We've been waiting for you to update this for weeks now. Why haven't you updated recently?

Writer's block. I don't know what to-

Shad: I'm injured right? Why not have me hanging out with Rose and Sapphire while I get filled in on what Cole's been doing while I was out?

I- actually that's not bad. Thanks man.

Shad: No thanks needed. Just write a new chapter.

Alright. Also, just to clear this up, this a BioShock crossover, however due to the little to none references to the series, I have not put this in the crossover section. Hell, this chapter will have the most references in the story most likely. So anyway, you people enjoy.

* * *

I woke up feeling only a little better. I was definitely going to have a scar when that healed up. The rooms were a little too quiet for anyone to be awake yet, so I decided to try to do something nice for the girls and make them breakfast. I might be injured, but I can still function like a human being.

About an hour later of cooking, I had everything perfect for breakfast for my daughter and friend. I made Sapphire some toast and bacon, with a little ADAM on the toast since she needed it to live, and a glass of orange juice, making her favorite, yet simple, breakfast. I made Rose a few blueberry pancakes, with the special maple syrup I made that was the perfect blend of syrup and ADAM, and an orange with some milk. Rose loved fruit since she never had it while she was in Rapture.

I just sat down to my own breakfast, a plain bowl of Cocoa Puffs, when the smell of breakfast woke the girls up. Sapphire arrived in first, her hair out of her usual ponytail for once, and sat right down after she gave me a hug to thank me. She wasn't very talkative in the morning. Rose on the other hand… "What smells good?" the girl in question just walked down, her hair in a mess from her bed head.

"Your breakfast," I answered smiling, pointing at the fruit filled food. "Eat up."

"Thanks," said Rose smiling. She took a few bites of her food and suddenly started wolfing the food I made down. "This is great!" she said after taking a breath of air instead of food. "Who made this?" Sapphire nudged towards me while taking a bite of her toast. "Wait, you were up before us?" the literal red head asked incredulously. Sapphire choked on her toast a little, just realizing that news herself.

I patted Sapphire back a few times to make the food caught in her windpipe go down before I answered. "Well yeah, is it that big a deal?"

"Shad, lets be real here. Your the one who would and could sleep through an earthquake if one hit. The only reason you don't is because you wake up at the sound of Sapphire's voice wakes you up due to-" she suddenly covered her mouth as if she was about to spill a secret.

"Due to what Rose?" I asked, my curiosity peaked. What about me made me wake up to Sapphire's voice?

"... You sure you want to know?" I nodded. "Well… I don't mean to offend you, but you literally smell like younger version of Delta."

"What? Is that meant to be an offence?" I personally never thought the older daddy smelt bad at all.

"Well, your scent is masked to non-Protectors and Gatherers since you have been among them so long and showered often. But to people like Delta, Sapphire and I, you smell like one of us. Did you ever get hit by some chemicals when you were little?"

"Well yeah, I got in a fight when I was little and the little shit who hit me with the chemicals became my main bully, who now as you know is dead. He got me in the eyes and the stuff went all over my body, but it only burned my hair and eyes. Why, do you know what they were?"

"Those were probably Big Daddy pheromones, the stuff that gives a Protector their scent and lets them earn the trust of Little Sisters easily. Mine were Little Sister pheromones, only my body made them mature faster since I was already a teen when I got them. Point is, you get that stuff on you, it's supposed to make the mental conditioning easier. So as you aged you probably got conditioned without physical alteration, which is supposed to hurt like hell and makes you look like it did, while adapting the Big Daddy traits."

"And let me guess," I said cutting off her explanation. By now, Sapphire was finished with breakfast and went upstairs to watch TV. "That includes pale skin, glowing eyes that change color, and black hair."

"Close," replied Rose who had just finished her pancakes. "They usually lose their hair with conditioning, but you had the pheromones hit your hair so that might be the color. And they come out pale from the loss of blood and light the skin turns green from their prolonged time in their armor. Other than that, you're dead on."

"So… I instinctively protect Sapphire because my claim on her tells me to? She feels nothing towards me as a parental figure?" I felt like a complete tool at this point.

"Actually, Sapphire is a strange case. Sisters usually call their Protectors Mr. Bubbles or something similar to that, but your daughter seems to ignore that principle completely since she genuinely sees you as a parent instead as a way to be protected."

"So she sees me as a father?" And my spirits are back up.

"Yes. She does." Rose smiled at my reaction to that news. "Now since I'm done, and so are you, why don't we spend time with Sapphire?"

"Good idea… wait, what do are Big Sisters to Daddies? And you said I'm a younger version of Delta earlier. What does that mean I am?" My mind was buzzing with questions at this point.

"To daddies, we are teenagers that are old enough to take care of ourselves. And I said that because you smell old, but not like a Big Daddy age wise. You're more like the male version of a Big Sister… a Big Brother."

* * *

We headed up as soon as my questions were answered, and Sapphire was watching Spongebob Squarepants. She's lucky I love cartoons just as much as she did, otherwise I'd ask her if we could watch a movie instead. A few hours of watching cartoons with Rose and Sapphire later, Cole and the rest of my friends from this dimension came in, with someone new as well. A woman with very dark blue hair, blue eye shadow that was complimenting her ice blue eyes, a gray sleeveless shirt, black pants, with wisps of light blue mist coming off her arms. The room temperature dropped several degrees when she entered. "Shad," Cole started a little out of breath, "we need a place to lay low a while."

"Why?" I asked the electrokinetic, a little pissed that my quality time with my daughter and Rose was interrupted. Not much of a way to spend quality time with someone, but as long as you're doing something everyone likes, it's quality time in my book.

"We pissed off *pant* an Ice Titan group *pant* and need to lose their *wheeze* trail," Zeke said trying to catch his breath. The man was out of shape for someone who hung out with Cole.

"I'm alright with it, but only on two conditions. First, you guys stay in the spare guest rooms for you time here and not interrupt anything I'm doing with Rose and Sapphire. Second, who's she?" It was seriously getting cold in here and Rose was turning blue.

"Oh sorry," the woman said in a formal tone. "My name is Lucy Kuo, and I'm an... associate of Cole and Zeke."

"So what's your… ah-CHOO… power?" Rose asked. If this went on any longer, she'd catch a cold. "Ice?"

"Yep. I'm an Ice conduit," Kuo said proudly. I immediately sent out a heat wave to heat up the room so no one caught hypothermia. Unfortunately, that hurt Kuo.

"Sorry," I apologized to the cryokinetic. "Rose is… sensitive to cold air." sensitive was actually a huge understatement. She only went out in winter if I went with her for warmth, and that was when she was decked out in three jackets, two pairs of snow pants, four pairs of socks, a pair of earmuffs and a hat. Needless to say, she hated the cold.

"It's OK. I usually meet Cole outside where my cold air is heated by the air outside. I forgot it would make a room cold if I entered." She sounded… sad. She must have been getting used to her powers still.

"So," I said, still expelling heat so the room was room without hurting Kuo, "what happened while I was out?"

"Cole found out Bertrand was a conduit the whole time, and was making the Corrupted the entire time," Mindy answered, making my jaw drop, "brought power back to another part of New Marais, and exposed Bertrand to be the conduit he really is."

I blinked a couple times before saying something to the hero of New Marais. "Well you've been busy." Suddenly, the building shook. I opened a window to see what was going on, and I almost got my head knocked off by a block of ice. "Those the Titans that were giving you problems?" The four nodded their heads, actually looking scared for once. "I got this." I did something I was able to do since I woke up from the injury. I made a ball of fire and threw it out the window. A few seconds later, the ball exploded, sending up rumble and frozen body parts. "Problem. Solved." I escorted the four dimensional friends I had out, all of them shocked I killed a group of Titans so quickly.

* * *

"Your mine now!" I yelled shooting at an enemy on the battle field. Then my head got blown off by another gunner behind me. "Damn it, you two aren't aloud to team up on me anymore." It was the next day, and Rose wanted to play COD, and of course Sapphire did too. Sapphire was able to play because we were at war right now, so it'd kind of unfair to let her fight in a war but not play a war game. Currently, the two girls were teaming on me in free for all.

"Maybe you should be more observant daddy," Sapphire replied, getting a quick scope head shot on Rose again. She may have been a cherubic angel now, but she was a demon when she had a sniper rifle of any kind because of the ADAM in her veins.

"I'd take you both down if this was real life and you both know it," I retorted, filling my daughter's character full of holes as I said that.

"He has a point, Sapphire," Rose said as she threw a semtex and stuck me. I went down, but not without taking Rose with me. "Crap! Anyway, he would beat you into submission in less than a minute. I on the other hand, would last a while and might be able to take him down."

"I guess so," Sapphire said, double tapping me and Rose with her sniper again. Like I said, a demon with her sniper rifle.

"Come on, lets watch a movie," I said, headshotting the unaware Sapphire with my M1216.

"I'm alright with that, are you Saph?" Rose asked, shooting me in the head with her pistol.

"I guess. I won anyway," Sapphire said referring to the score. 10000, 7800, and 7700 for Sapphire, Rose and I respectively. I always lost against those two when they teamed.

* * *

A couple hours later, we finished watching 'Rise of the Guardians', Sapphire's choice. I kinda wanted to tell her Santa wasn't real, or any of the guardians for that matter, but then again, the portal allowed anything to be real. I was getting a snack in the kitchen since Sapphire was in bed, and I walked in to see Rose cleaning the dishes from today with her telekinesis and her hands, humming a tune that Sapphire did a lot. I decided to screw with her sanity a little, just because. Dangerous? Yes. Funny as hell? Definitely.

I shut off the light and snuck over, using my years as a thief to my advantage. When the lights came back on, I was right on the ceiling waiting for her to return to her dish washing. As a plate flew by, I lowered myself down on a Spider cable and was directly behind her. I tapped her shoulder and rose myself up quickly, ensuring she didn't see me. I snickered a second and tried again, only this time I couldn't. I was stuck in place. From what? Rose's telekinetic hold. "Alright, you caught me," I said, holding my hands up in surrender. I couldn't control my webbing, but she never handicapped me. "Now let me come down now... please?" Instead of letting me get myself down, she lowered me down herself and righted me so I didn't land in a heap for a landing.

"So what have we learned today?" Rose asked, letting her telekinesis do the work now so we could talk.

"Messing with you is fun?" I asked, smiling despite the situation. Rose rolled her eyes at my response.

"I still don't see why you like to though," the girl in front of me said. I looked her in her glowing yellow eyes, mesmerized at how she could have been nothing but leather and metal when I met her, and now she was the embodiment of beauty in my eyes. Suddenly, I got a nasty idea to get some entertainment. I walked over closer to her.

"Well maybe you don't know me well enough," I said. Rose had a light blush on her face when I got closer. I decided to go one step further literally, getting me right up to her face. "Anything you want to ask Rose?"

She was red as her namesake when she stammered out her reply. "N-nothing comes to mind right now. W-why?" I had her nervous, just as I planned.

"I just want us to be as close," I took another step towards her, getting her up against the sink in the process, "as possible."

She was as red as her hair was, and was definitely nervous now. "U-u-uhm I- we- you-." She was trying to do two things at once, process my advances, and concentrate on keeping the still dishes in the air without dropping them. One more move, she'd be broken.

I used my cables to grab the dishes and stack them all in two piles, clean and dirty. Then I turned back to Rose and whispered in her ear, "Don't you want that… Rose?", and pecked her cheek.

The room basically exploded from a mental meltdown that only a telekinetic could cause. The piles were toppled, dishes broke, and the cupboards, drawers, ovens, and refrigerators opened up. I looked at the destruction and then back at Rose, who was staring blankly into space. I waved my hand in front of her face and got no reaction. I chuckled and cleaned up the kitchen before picking Rose up and bringing her up to her room and tucked her in.

I felt my cut to reveal I had felt no pain and used my knife to cut off the stitches binding my cut together. I looked at my chest in the mirror to see I had fully recovered with Sapphire's ADAM and Rose's care, the only proof I had been injured was a nasty scar. I had to be honest with myself, I loved being able to reveal my feelings for Rose without actually letting her know I felt that way. She was in bed, so that could always be considered a dream thanks to that little fact. She could question it and I could easily say she went to bed and I cleaned the kitchen instead of her. With that aside, I climbed into bed and went to sleep after realizing something. I kissed Rose. On the cheek sure, but still I did it. I went to sleep red in the face and with a smile on my face.

* * *

Cole's POV

"Did it work?" I asked my metaphorical brother, Zeke.

"Yep," he replied showing me the footage. "They didn't suspect a thing." While Kuo, Mindy and I were chatting up Shad and Rose, Zeke tagged the kitchen with a surveillance camera. Sapphire caught him, but he bribed her easily with a few dollars and a candy bar. We watched the video of Shad flirting with Rose multiple times that night, laughing at each time we saw Rose's final reaction to Shad's kiss.

* * *

Well that was a long six… check that, seven pages on Google Docs.

Jake: Hey Draco.

Sup man?

Jake: I just wanted to tell you that I edited the kitchen part for the base's computer. Just a normal conversation to them, but to viewers and I it's as it is. Also, since it's obvious that Shad and Rose will be a couple soon, I'll edit any romantic scenes between them until they're together in the truth or dare story.

Dude, I forgot they read my work at the base too. Thanks for that.

Jake: Don't mention it man. Anyway, LyokoDragon15 owns nothing from anything mentioned in this story except his OCs and his plot.

I hope you guys enjoyed, be sure to review and favorite the story if you liked it, follow for emails on when I update. Until then, see ya!


End file.
